


Untitled Shorts

by ShaeLynn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs are not main characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeLynn/pseuds/ShaeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chap 1: Modern AU, Nori's not really the bad guy, but he worked with them.  Dwalin just happens to be guarding the thief.<br/>Chap 2: AU, Dwalin and Nori have friends that come to help for the BoFA, surprise!<br/>Chap 3: Well, who ever said it was only Nori into crime?<br/>Short one-shots that randomly plot-bunny. Further tags will be added as more are included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don’t. Anything recognizable including all characters, places, and images are under trademark through Tolkien and the companies that make the movies.
> 
> If someone wants to archive, please ask first. You won’t be turned down, but I would like to know where it’s going. Thank you.
> 
> Polite constructive criticism is welcome; FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

“So why did you do it?” Officer Duane Lynde-Fundis, Dwalin to those he knew, asked as he stared at the young man seated across from him.

Norris Riese, Nori to those that cared to ask, sat across from the Erebon City Parole Officer in the man’s kitchen, having only just been released from the hospital that morning. He met the larger man’s eyes once before returning his attention to his ‘good’ hand where only two fingers were drumming rhythmically on the wooden surface of the island, the other two held in splints with the rest of that hand wrapped. His other hand was just peeking out of the sling that kept his shoulder mostly immobile to allow the bullet wound in his upper chest to heal properly. They said that it just missed piercing his lung when it went in. He was lucky to be alive.

Dwalin looked at him closely, checking the minute signs that were the only indication Nori was in pain and would need another of the Vicadin he’d been prescribed. His left arm, with the broken and dislocated fingers, was just as bruised as his face. It still made the officer shudder to think of how close that arm had come to being crushed when the raid team burst into the warehouse to apprehend those that Nori had turned traitor to. The fact the thief had taken the bullet meant for Dwalin himself gave him brief nightmares about that raid. All intense and with him being too slow to get there.

“I’ve never hurt anyone before, even when caught stealing. I’d drop what I had and run.” Nori’s words were carefully spoken, slightly slurred still from the bone-deep bruises that covered the left side of his face in dark contrast to the right, despite a week spent in the hospital. “I won’t fight anyone. I won’t hurt anyone, ever.”

“But you can fight,” Dwalin stated quietly, remembering the sight of Nori, even shot, taking on a bruiser twice his size that had snuck up on all of them after they thought everyone had been killed or incapacitated.

“Self-defense. I learned it when I was a kid and I’ve never used it for anything else. I don’t like hurting people. The thought of what they were going to do, what they wanted me to help them do, made me sick to my stomach. I couldn’t let them… they were going to kill them, all of them for no reason, even the kids. How can people be so willing to hurt a kid that never did anything wrong just ‘cause they’re there?”

Dwalin had no answer and it seemed more rhetorical on Nori’s part than if he was looking for an answer. “What are you going to do now? The D.A.’s cleared what little was on your record and you don’t even have to testify with what we all found in their warehouse and what they were doing to you. Just don’t start stealing again or running your cons and you’ll be fine. What are your plans?”

A frown settled on Nori’s face and he leaned into the back of the barstool he sat on. “I don’t know. I don’t have anything to start over with; never took more than I needed to get by between jobs. I don’t have anything left, not even an apartment.”

“Do you have family? Somewhere you can go at least?”

Nori jerked slightly in surprise as if the thought would never have crossed his mind, “I don’t—No, they won’t want me. I have nowhere to go.”

“Why don’t you try? If that’s true, I’m willing to help you get back on your feet, but if there’s even a slim chance of somewhere, you need to try. People could still surprise you.”

Dwalin got up and collected his cordless phone from the jack in the living room. His brother was always complaining about him still not have a proper cell phone, just the cheap pre-paid one he had to have for work, but he saw no need to make it possible for anyone that knew him to call whenever they felt like and expect him to answer. That’s what answering machines were for. He set the phone in front of Nori and expected him to reach for his own phone before remembering that it was destroyed when he was nabbed by those he turned against. But then he was carefully tapping out a phone number and Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

“A memorized phone number? Wow, don’t see that very often anymore.”

“That’s how it used to be, right? Everything that was important like that had to be memorized, phone numbers, addresses, even e-mails when they first became publicly mainstream.”

“You’re not old enough for that, kid,” Dwalin said with a snort while they listened to the line ring on speakerphone, Nori not able to comfortably hold the phone to his ear.

“You’d be surprised. Didn’t bother to check my age in your file before getting guard duty, Mr. Parole Officer?”

The ringing stopped then and they both trained their attention to the phone as it was answered. “Dorian Rissen, how may I help you?”

“Dori?”

There was silence from the other end for nearly a full minute. “Nori? Oh God. Nori, where have you been? Thank God you’re alive. Thank God you’ve called!” There was a shorter pause from the line. “I know you. Why have you called? Are you okay?”

Nori glanced from the sling on his right to the dark bruises and wrap on his left, “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Listen, Dori, I got involved in a bit of trouble, but it’s been taken care of, there’s nothing going to be following me around or anything. I can prove it if—“

“Norris, I don’t care.”

The interruption was spoken clearly and evenly and Dwalin watched as Nori closed his eyes. The hand in the sling curled into a fist and the smaller man physically braced himself for whatever was to come next. The man on the other end of the line continued, just as evenly.

“It doesn’t matter to me what’s happened. Do you need anything? You can come home if you need to.” There was a pause as if waiting for a response and Nori’s eyes shot open wide in surprise. “Nori, did you hear me? You can still come home.” Tears formed in Nori’s eyes while Dori waited yet again for a response of some kind. “Nori, are you still there?”

When he spoke, Nori’s voice cracked and he laid his head down on the island surface, mouth turned enough to be heard by the phone’s microphone. “Yeah, I’m here. Are you sure, Dori? I’m not much different than I was when I left. Are you sure you want me there again?”

It was obvious from the emotions in Nori’s voice that despite however long it had been since he’d seen this Dori, there was a lot of love between the two and that was matched by the way the other spoke when he answered, disappointing Dwalin a little. He knew it was unethical to have interest in someone that he was still charged with protecting until the trial was officially over, but he’d rather hoped he might be able to get to know Nori better after everything was settled.

“Look, Nori, I know that why you left had a lot to do with me. I know I was the cause of a lot of the problems we had before and I can’t say that I’ve changed that much either, but I’m trying and Ori’s constantly reminding me if I go too far. I want to try again, brother. I want to be a family if you’ll give me another chance.”

Dwalin let out a silent sigh at that, ‘Brothers, they were just family.’

“I—I’d like that, Dori. I want to try. I need a couple days, but… I’m on my way.”

Muffled noises came through the phone and talking in the background before a new voice came on the line, Nori’s had popping up as soon as he heard it.

“Nori? Nori!?”

“Ori,” the red-head breathed out quietly, tears gathering in his eyes again as he stared at the phone.

“Nori, did I hear that right? You’re coming home? You’re finally coming home?”

“Yeah, little brother, I’m coming home.”

“Good, ‘cause if you weren’t I was going to come find you and kick your ass back here.” 

Dwalin heard a shocked ‘Ori!’ from in the background while Nori began to laugh, his bandaged hand coming up to run through his hair, moving carefully over the bandage on one side that had a fist sized bald spot from where a chunk was torn out, taking skin with it when he was caught. The longer the laughter went on, Dwalin could hear a slight hysterical edge beginning to form. He reached across the space and placed a large hand on Nori’s shoulder, calming him a bit. Nori smiled slightly at him in thanks.

“Don’t worry, Ori. I promise, I’m coming home.”

Once the good-byes were exchanged Nori put his head down on to the table again, left arm curled around his head, and let the tears finally fall in careful sobs, his wound already throbbing from the laughter. Dwalin shifted and lightly pet the back of his head in comfort, avoiding the bandage entirely and thinking back on how, in the entire two months he had been guarding him, no one else had been allowed to touch Nori’s hair for any reason. He’d even fought with the doctors about the bandage unless Dwalin was in the room with him. Probably a good thing since the doctors had wanted to cut off a larger section of the long strands that what was already gone when they’d first reached the hospital. They’d intended to ignore Nori’s protests until Dwalin stepped in. That hair was too gorgeous to have any more gone than what was already taken.

“As soon as you’re ready, Nori, I’ll take you where you need to go. And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me.”

Nori laughed a little amidst his tears, the sound muffled by his arm, “I just might take you up on that offer, Dwalin. I just might.”

 

Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be fed to the dragons in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Nori have allies who come to help at the BoFA. Surprise! They have lives away from Ered Luin.

“I’m not even going to ask if you really have to do this. I know you well enough to know the answer already.”

The dwarf grinned, “Everyone has their orders and I trust you to keep them all in line. The Company leaves in two months. That’s when I want you to start moving. Don’t be obvious about it, but no side jobs unless it’s a guaranteed quick one. On your way through Rohan, give the Rhohirim my regards if you cross paths. We’ll need all the allies we can get if this venture proves to not kill us all, despite reservations by others.”

“Aye, go through Rohan north, to a lake fed by a mountain river, and I’ll know where once we get that far.”

“Make sure the others are suited properly for the cold, especially the twins. The Haradrim are more susceptible to lower temperatures and not one of the Southern Orocarni is used to Northern winters like us. Have Ogva and Gorran help you get the others situated. The four of us are the only ones that have a clue what weather we’re going to be in by the end.”

“Yes, sir.” The man winced and continued, “Could you not simply take the twins with you? They could be a great help and you keep their mischief in line far better than I can.”

He laughed loudly, "I will have a similar pair of brothers to deal with already. How do you think I’m good at making them listen? Many years of practice when I am at home. You know how your people react to strangers, even to those of your closest neighbors. My kin are much worse and even my word would not ease a man’s way into the Company. I have already spoken with them and the twins know what punishment they will face if they cannot rein it in. I’ve also agreed to introduce them to Fili and Kili when all is finished. Those four will be let loose on whatever men Dain sends, no worries.”

“Ogva still has reservations about being near any dwarrow from the Iron Hills. She is far too concerned with being recognized by kin and forced to return.”

“Hah! She was steering Oliphants when I met her and she worries now about angry family? She is one of us and will not be alone to face her blood-kin, no matter who recognizes her. Sell-swords we may be, but not one of us will turn our backs on each other. Ogva is not the only one of us that fled their home from political machinations, including you.”

Arms were clasped and tattooed heads touched briefly, “Keep safe, sir. We’ll see you at the end of the road.”

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

“Adad, I don’t like you going without at least one of us to watch your back.”

“Amuri, I will not put you at risk, either in the wild or from any others. Your uncles will be there and I will not let those fools get themselves killed due to stupidity. You need to remain and keep your siblings in line and protect Belarna.”

“And who’s going to protect you? Your brothers may be there, but I don’t know them and don’t trust their ability to keep you safe. We need you to come back when this is over.”

The dwarf tapped heads with his eldest son, eyes focused on ones identical to the younger’s mother’s, “It is in the hands of Mahal and the Thief Lord when our times come. If it were my choice, I would never leave your sides. I cannot let my brothers go to a possible certain death alone. There is no place that can hold me, Amuri, and you know that to be true. I will see the lot of you at this journey’s end. You remember where you’re going?”

“North, towards the mountains on the left, not the right, but never to reach them; through the land of the Horse Lords and to not mention your name if they ask whom we are.”

“Good. You are in charge, not Scyra, not Modurine. Belarna and Kargav will keep the others from stepping out of line. There is a reason I lead those older and more experienced without conflict and if they go too far, they will be reminded of that when I next see them.”

“You really believe I’m ready for this?” the younger dwarf’s voice held proud confusion in it, true emotion that only his father and siblings ever heard.

“Yes. You’ve not been coddled in your youth like many dwarrow children. You know what the world is like and how to survive on your own if you need to in the wild. I was younger than you and much less knowledgeable when I left my brothers, but I learned quickly or else I’d already be dead. I was not much older than you are now when I began to bring this group together. Those that have been with me the longest will keep you safe, even from each other.”

The dwarf, still twenty-five years shy of being an adult, nodded, having been told the same by his father when it was first announced that he would take the lead this journey. “They say the second son of Fundin will be joining you, Adad.”

“Yes, so you will likely meet up with the Red Scales somewhere along the way. Knowing them as well as I do, even if he forbade it, his band of mercenaries would never leave him on his own for long.”

“The group will be two score large by the time we reach our destination if we join them. Harder to pass unnoticed, but far stronger together than apart, just as we always are when we meet.”

The elder dwarf laughed, “Never thought I’d see the day when a band of warriors, even sell-swords, stood back-to-back with a den of thieves protecting each other, until it was happening right around me. There best be no trouble on the road or our enemies won’t have a chance in the repercussions. Their commander will watch my back as he always has, grumbling the entire time, and I’ll protect his.”

“You have the strangest friendship with him, Adad. I’ll see you at the end of the line. Don’t die on me.”

The dwarf simply nodded before picking up his pack and walking away from the camp towards the mountains he was born in a hundred and fifty years ago.

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

The Red Scales were two days into Rohan when a tail was spotted. The twins were sent out to check for danger and came back with wide grins on their identical dark-skinned faces. Camp was made early and the group waited patiently. Purgin stood with Ogva at his side, watching the other group of mixed races as they drew closer, relaxing the clearer they became, until a smile was spread across his usually dour face.

“Never thought I’d see the Triple Crown this far north,” he said, stepping out to meet the young dwarrow in the lead with a warrior’s clasp of his forearm. “Where is your father?”

“The same place your Commander is. We are to meet them at their destination, the same as you are traveling to,” Amuri answered with a grin-like smirk.

“Then we will finish this journey together as our groups find themselves most often when we cross paths. The others will be glad to see you again. There are only a couple new faces for you to meet with the mercenaries and I see a few unfamiliar ones in your own den.”

“Yes, it’s been five years at least since last we met. We can discuss more once food is served, our own stocks will add to the meal.”

“Have you brought khamush with you?” Purgin asked with a light in his eyes.

Amuri laughed, “Of course, gamil-adad. Amad Belarna and Namri have made a large basket for your sweet tooth. We do not forget our friends.”

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

Nori and Dwalin began the battle within sight of each other, but were soon separated by the rush of Orcs, Wargs, and Goblins. They did not have the luxury of even thinking about finding each other as the battle continued, the press of enemies far too strong. From the corner of one eye Nori caught a glimpse of a bald, tattooed head that was far too tall to be Dwalin’s, but before he could get a better look, it was swallowed up by the advance of several elves. Then, he was pushed aside by a strong grip and the Orc that had been behind him was falling.

He saw a face he knew instantly as the same grip pulled him back to his feet. “Gorran! You made it.”

“Of course we did, Master Thief, with twice our strength thanks to the Triple Crown.”

“I had hoped they would meet up with you somewhere on the road. A few dozen extra may not be thought enough to win this, but I know those dozens and I do not feel so grim about this battle now. I knew I saw Purgin. Come, let us find some others and deal death as we always do”

“Aye, my friend.”

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

Dwalin fell to one knee from the punishing force of the Orc’s blow and the sudden shift of stones beneath his boot. Then the Orc was gutted and pushed to one side, a hand in Dwalin’s face. He looked up at the owner and grinned savagely.

“Getting a bit slow there, old man.”

“Watch it, boy, I can still bend you over my knee,” the warrior said as he accepted the help.

“Ha! My own adad cannot even manage that anymore. He’s still alive, right?

“At the start of this battle he was. That was the last I saw of him, Amuri.”

“Then let’s finish this and make sure they all remain so.”

“My own are here?”

“Of course, found them wandering Rohan like they were going on a stroll.”

“Then we’ve as good as won unless other allies turn tail. Come, lad, we’ve danced to this tune together enough times to outlast this enemy.”

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

It was done; the battle was over with heavy losses to their allies, but even worse to the foul creatures that had attacked. In between the three camps of dwarrow, men, and elves, was a small collection of tents that mixed all three races. Six bodies lay under colorful flags bearing the personal crests of each one that had fallen and Nori sighed. Two of his people and four of Dwalin’s.

Four of them had been found together, backed against a stone niche with nowhere to go, surrounded by piles of dead foes. Underneath those that had fallen, Ori was found, alive, but unconscious. They had died protecting his little brother and now he could never thank them. The other two had fallen helping Fili protect his own brother in the same way, the young archer now missing two fingers on his right hand as well as what promised to be a good scar that just missed one eye from temple to chin.

His younger son had been the one to defend Fili later when his arm was broken and he had to struggle through the pain back to his feet. Nori could just imagine the look on the Prince’s face to see someone three decades his junior fighting as well as Kili could. He felt a light tug at his shoulder and glanced over to see his wife tying off the last of the stitches that curled around from his back. With a smile the woman pulled up her scarf, leaned down and kissed him hungrily, her deep honey eyes sparkling as she whispered into his ear before walking away to the next member of their camp that needed light medical aid. For some reason, the thought of new scars on him always made her blood run hotter.

They had met decades after his first wife had died from trying to bring their third child into the world too soon, and the babe was already dead, choked by what should have brought him life. Nori had never intended on taking another to wife, or even permanently into his bed, but then they had found her, cast out from her clan because raiders had used her and she had survived. The far south, past where even the Haradrim ruled, was a strange place. Only a woman’s eyes were to be seen unless by her close family and anything that happened to her was of her own fault. Some men even killed their daughters themselves if they brought such disgrace to their clan.

Belarna was not yet sixteen when she was cast out and the Triple Crown caught her trying to steal food from their stores. She didn’t know they were thieves themselves and she was learning as she went, hoping to not be caught. Nori had taken pity on the starving waif and none of his people complained as many of them came to him in similar manners. He taught her how to survive and when they next met with the Red Scales, she began learning basic healing from their herbalists. A decade after they found her, she had crawled into Nori’s bed and begged him to teach her why others enjoyed intimacy.

Such activities just never stopped. Within a year, she was pregnant and Nori gladly accepted her as his second wife, his sons approving of her. It was a difficult birth and she had not fallen pregnant since, but they had a beautiful daughter for the thirty years they had been together.

Nori was brought out of his thoughts by Isuri running up to him from the direction of the dwarrow camp, “What is it?”

“Amuri, Adad. He took a blade for Ogva and they took him to the main camp, but have him under guard since no one knows either of them,” the young dwarf panted out.

Nori rolled his eyes before standing and throwing his tunic back on, “Show me.”

They hurried to the larger camp at a quick jog and found the tent with two guards in front of it. When he went to enter they blocked him, growling that no one was allowed entrance. At his enquiry, they informed him that it was by the decree of one of Dain’s six advisors that had come with him from the Iron Hills. Before he could reply, Fili was there, one hand on Nori’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong and who is this lad with you? He fought well for all he must be too young to be on such a battlefield.”

“Prince Fili, this is my youngest son, Isuri, and it was not his first battle, though that is a story for later. The problem is that at least two which belongs in our allies’ small camp have been detained here with no admittance allowed by order of an advisor of Dain’s,” the sneer at the title and lack of proper address to their king had the guards stiffening and placing their hands on their swords.

“What?! This matter will be straightened out immediately, even if I have to bring it to Thorin’s attention. Allow him admittance!” Fili commanded the guards.

“I’ll come with you, Prince Fili, since I doubt that you are supposed to be up and about with that arm. Isuri, see to your brother and whoever else might be with him. We’ll be back shortly.”

The younger nodded and calmly walked past the guards, ignoring their threatening growls. Inside the tent were more people than the dwarf had expected having only seen his brother and Ogva brought in. There were no healers in the tent at all, though it seemed someone had brought in supplies at one point. There were three on pallets, the other two from the Triple Crown as well and three that had been unaccounted for from the Red Scales sitting nearby them with a few cuts, but nothing life-threatening. 

The two others on the pallets were unconscious, but a quick scan of the middle one showed nothing but a large bruise across the side of his temple. He would need to be watched, but nothing else could be done for him until he awoke and they saw what problems he made have for the future. The third one would need the most work as his entire torso was bloodied, but Isuri would need more help for him and needed to wait for his father’s return to send for that help.

Ogva was pacing at the side of Amuri’s pallet muttering in the mixed speech that the Triple Crown and Red Scales had taught each other over the long years. With a sigh he stepped up to his brother’s pallet, pulling the torn tunic aside to see how badly he’d been injured, though he knew from his actions already that whatever injury it was would not be taking his life. Isuri was thankful that he’d shown an interest in the healing arts before he was technically old enough to begin learning a craft and that his father had let him learn anyway as he prepared a bowl and herbs to clean the wound before he would need to stitch his brother shut.

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

When Nori returned with Fili and Dain at his side, Dwalin was standing in front of the tent glaring at the guards that were again blocking admittance. The warrior growled out something that had the other dwarrow looking confused, but Nori just laughed.

“He’s sixty, Dwalin. I’m not going to control his life, just like I don’t control Isuri’s. Just wait until all six of the troublemakers get introduced properly if you think this is havoc.”

“The mountain survived a dragon, but I’m not placing bets on it surviving the six of them banding together,” Dwalin dead-panned, face grim in the wake of Nori’s renewed laughter

Shouting began from inside the tent then and Dain stepped forward to dismiss the two guards entirely with a reprimand. Neither Dwalin nor Nori moved to go into the now unrestricted tent, simply standing there listening. None of what was being shouted made any sense to the other dwarrows, including Dori and Bofur whom had joined Fili to see what the commotion was about.

“Is that even physically or anatomically possible?” Nori asked suddenly.

“Don’t know, but she used to drive Oliphants, so maybe?” Dwalin answered calmly.

The flap to the tent was tossed open and Isuri stomped out with a glare, bare chest covered in tattoos and some blood. “Adad, please shut them up, I’m trying to concentrate or Jarron may join the other six under flags before nightfall,” then he stormed back inside the tent with Nori and Dwalin following.

Nori shouted a single word and all other sound stopped from inside. He stepped back out and saw the extras that were standing there. Bofur only had a few dark contusions and lacerations that hadn’t needed stitching so he turned to him, “Can you run down to the small camp and ask for Belarna and Iluriel to come here quickly.”

The miner nodded and began to run steadily towards where the small camp was set up. The other three followed Nori back into the tent. Dwalin was talking quietly to Ogva behind Amuri’s pallet with a smirk, the dwarrowdam hissing replies back. Nori spoke with Isuri for a bit before moving through the three sitting on the ground at the edge of the tent, checking each one’s condition before approaching a young dwarrow that looked nearly like a more youthful version of himself with green eyes.

“So, Ogva, huh?”

“Don’t tease, Adad. I got a bad scratch from it, she wouldn’t be standing anymore.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it later when she thanks you properly after you can continue activities in bed,” Nori answered with a smirk, ignoring the startled squawk from Dori near the entrance.

The younger grumbled something that had the dwarrowdam turning and smacking him on the shoulder while Dwalin laughed. Then, there was a startled gasp as Dain saw her face clearly.

“Lady Coris! Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in once your father is informed you are here?”

Dwalin, Nori, and the three near the tent walls were suddenly standing between Dain and Ogva whom was holding her head high, face blank, “Hello, Uncle.”

“Ogva is a member of the Red Scales and no longer under your rule, King Dain of the Iron Hills. Lady Coris doesn’t exist any longer, cousin,” Dwalin growled out and Dain’s eyes widened.

“Her parents shall be greatly upset at that news.”

“Then they shouldn’t have tried selling me for their own political gain,” she stated without remorse.

Dain nodded and left the tent as two others entered it with Bofur behind them. Dori and Fili gaped at the two women as neither was a dwarrowdam, nor dressed as any other they had seen of their races. The two went to the man Isuri was working on without a word spoken, simply glancing to Nori and Dwalin. 

The human woman had a black scarf wrapped about her head and over her lower face, hiding her hair and most of her features entirely, her eyes dark and outlined in kohl, standing out sharply against her paler skin. She wore a sleeved tunic that went down to her knees and had slits up to her hips in the sides, loose trousers beneath that and shoes that were no more than a piece of hardened leather held on by a handful of straps across her toes and to her ankles. 

The other female was an elf, but with tattoos at her temples disappearing into dark hair done in black and red ink of symbols the other dwarrows didn’t recognize, like some men of the south were rumored to. She also wore trousers, but only a tight, sleeveless leather vest on top, her bare skin not seeming to notice the chill in the air at all.

“Husband, have Dwalin help you get the others back to camp. We will follow shortly once Jarron is stable to be carried,” the human woman said quietly, glancing at the dwarrows around her, her words accented heavily.

Nori nodded, shocking Dori, Fili, and Bofur, “Will you need any more assistance, Bel?”

“No, we shall be fine and he will not find himself before the Thief Lord this night.”

“Good. Dori, can you stay and insure none of the Iron Hills dwarrow come to cause problems? They’ve already all but imprisoned some of mine and Dwalin’s people already. I don’t want it to happen again.”

Dori could only nod in shock at what he’d all learned and watch as Nori and Ogva took Amuri’s pallet between them, the dwarrowdam beginning to argue quietly with the young dwarf again. Dwalin and one of the others took the second pallet with a thin unconscious dwarf on it while the final two that were mobile followed them from the tent.

~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~

It was a week later before Thorin was on his feet finally, his wounds not quite as severe as first feared. Dwalin had spent much of his time in the large camp at the King’s side while Nori took care of the people in their separate camp. Dain and his advisors tried to fill Thorin’s head with lies about the people in the smaller camp until Dwalin caught them one day with a growl about his men and allies being ‘Untrustworthy, are they?’.

Thorin demanded to meet them as soon as he could make the trip to the other camp under his own power when Dwalin told him the circumstances of their timely arrival. The Company went with them, including the pardoned Bilbo, as Dori had spread what he knew amongst them in the days since the event with Dain’s guards. When they arrived few seemed to even notice them until Dwalin barked out an unfamiliar word.

People began to emerge from tents and around corners until nearly three dozen stood before them: dwarrow, elves, men, women, even a few children. Nori came out last from behind one of the far tents with his family and a small dwarrowdam held in his arms, a dwarrow of seeming the same age was in the arms of Belarna. Once they were nearly to the Company, they set the small squirming children down who immediately began running towards them.

“Adad!” the young ones yelled together as Dwalin stepped forward and bent to scoop them up into his arms, causing Balin to stumble behind him in shock.

Dwalin turned to face the Company as Nori came up beside him, the rest of his family stopping just behind them and the camp moving closer so they could all hear what was said.

Nori made a pointed bow to Thorin, “Your majesty, King Thorin, King Under the Mountain, may I present my family and my people.” Behind him all that were of his den bowed, regardless of race. “We are known as the den of the Triple Crown.”

It was Dwalin’s turn to speak then into the stunned silence following Nori’s announcement. “King Thorin, cousin, may I present my children and my people, the mercenaries of the Red Scales,” and he too bowed, his people following suit.

After a moment, when they were all standing tall again, Thorin bowed in return, his expression shocked and open for once, “I thank you all for your assistance, but… why?”

Someone in the small crowd snorted and then laughter began to break out. A handful of others stepped forward, an elf, two dwarrow, and two humans, standing to the sides of Dwalin and Nori. The elf and one of the dwarrow were female and were the ones to speak.

“We may be thieves and assassins, cutthroats and sell-swords…”

“But we are loyal to our leaders. We owe our lives to them…”

“Despite what protests they make.”

Dwalin and Nori’s mouths snapped shut, halting the disagreements they were going to make, as they glanced at each other.

“We could have left them to this fate, whatever it may have been…”

“But each of our peoples, unanimously, made the choice to aid them in this.”

“We did not think we would be accepted, mixed as we are, with some not yet of age, and some still very small…”

“So we agreed to meet them at their destination, though we weren’t actually told more than ‘north, past Rohan’ or ‘to a lake fed by a mountain river’, but we made it in time to help save lives, including theirs.”

“We go where our leaders take us, whether there is death awaiting us or not. Though we wish we had arrived sooner to help.”

“Is there anything you want, anything I can give you in thanks for your aid, whatever your reasons,” Thorin asked, his face more diplomatically composed after the short, dual speech.

The two women looked at each other and nodded before answering in unison, “A home.”

Whatever Thorin had been expecting, that response had not been it, as his eyebrows went up and his jaw dropped slightly for a moment, ruining his composure once again. “You wish to live in the mountain?”

Many of the dwarrows shouted agreements while the men and elves laughed at that before the female elf spoke again, “While some of us would like that, some of us do not adapt well to being enclosed in stone continuously, though none mind it for a few months at a time. As wide and open as dwarrow cities are, many of us come from places where you are lucky to have need of a tent between you and the elements, the open sky.”

“How can I then offer you a home as I only rule the mountain itself?”

Nori spoke next, knowing better how to explain what their people were looking for in the request, “Mercenaries are soldiers and guards, they can easily find work in one place if they wish. Thieves have trades, most had simply fallen on hard times they could not control and thievery is how they could survive when there were no other options. 

“The only reason the children move with us at all is because there is no place safe enough that some of us could stay to raise them, a home to grow in. Trouble would not follow either of our peoples to the doors of Erebor, nor to Dale if it is rebuilt, but to have a place to come back to that is safe and to not be constantly moving, would mean a great deal.”

Thorin was silent for a minute, thinking quickly, “Nori, Dwalin, might I speak with you privately?”

Dwalin set his children down where they immediately went to Nori’s sons to be picked up and the three moved off to one side, far enough away they could not be clearly heard.

“I had already planned to ask you to fill these positions in my court, but perhaps this will work out for all of us. Bard has been given permission to repopulate Dale with dwarrow assistance in the rebuilding, though not much can be done before winter sets in completely and I have welcomed those who wish to stay in the mountain to do so until the weather improves, for safety and to combine our resources. Regardless of your answer, your people are welcome to the same in thanks for all they have done. 

“Everyone in the Company will have a position in my court or council, but there are none others I trust as much with these positions as the two of you. Dwalin, I wished to ask you to head the Royal Guard and be my personal guard as well for state functions. Nori, I will have great need of a King’s Eye, a Master Thief and Spy, if you will, especially after Dain’s actions in regards to your peoples. You will need to work together in secret as well to keep us all safe. Is this something I can ask you both to do?”

Nori was the first to speak, “You would allow us to place those we trust into our employ for this?”

“I was hoping to allow so as you will need to trust them before I knew you had those that followed you. Now, I’m counting on it.”

“Then, you have my skills and that of my people. The Underground will think twice before coming to Erebor once word is whispered that the Triple Crown had claimed it as home. We will keep you and your line as safe as I can, my King,” Nori dropped to one knee for a moment, silencing the soft talking that had been going on from the crowd behind them.

“You have my axe and all my strength as well as my people, my King,” Dwalin said as he too dropped to one knee for a breath.

“I will speak with Bard about accommodations for your people that wish to live in Dale once the rebuilding begins and I will trust you both to sort out the rest.” Thorin placed a hand on their shoulders, “Now, let me meet your people.”

Nori turned back to the still silent crowd, “We have a home.”

The cheering rang out loud enough for all three main camps to hear it.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame AphPandeimos “The Brothers Ri” for this and Green Kangaroo didn’t help either, check them out! Oh, screw it, there's so many out there now that are leaning in this vein and are tons of fun to read, usually. ^_-

“Nori’s back in town,” Dori said quietly from where he sat sipping tea in front of the kitchen fire.

“Oh! That will be nice to see him again. It’s been nearly a decade,” Ori answered serenely from the table nearby where he was diligently writing a perfect copy of the paperwork in front of him.

“Perhaps not. Word has it the Guard caught him within minutes of being inside the city.”

The disappointment was clear in the younger dwarf’s voice, “So tomorrow then before he has to run again.”

“No, they didn’t take him to the prison. He was brought directly before the royal family.” Dori calmly sipped at his tea again, despite the sudden scrape of a chair across the stone floor.

“That nonsense with the Dragon?”

“He had a price on his head, dead or alive, remember Ori?”

“Of course, but… Only if it were a full pardon and some stake in the spoils.”

“Very true.” Dori grinned then, “The son of Fundin will be absolutely livid about his inclusion, no matter why or whom suggested it. Your scrivener Master might be paying us a visit soon then. Balin will no doubt wish for some added… insurance on this journey.”

A rattle had both casting their attention to the door, neither reacting as it swung open and a dwarf walked through, seeming unarmed with plain brown home-spun clothing on, looking much like any dwarf that eeked out a living through hard work and toil. What wasn’t seen was the arsenal putting warriors to shame hiding beneath every layer of clothing covering him. His hair was down in a low tail made of several braids, but no ornamentation of any kind.

“Five minutes, really? I’m disappointed.”

“Forge-blasted guards had the road watched for five miles before even getting within sight of the mountains. Now there’s a cursed contract out there with my blood name on it.”

There was not so much as a breath taken for a moment in the room after that acknowledgment. “Well then,” Dori began after setting his cup down gently onto the matching saucer. “There’s nothing else for it, I guess. Ori, you will need to finish your commissions quickly and put out word that you will be refusing anymore. I shall begin arranging for my shop to go into Nava’s and Pova’s capable hands. There is no telling how long it will actually take for the rest of them to be killed against this dragon, but we will have to play along until all the rest are dead before leaving. Nori, make arrangements for our supplies and don’t forget our public faces. I rather doubt Balin will wish to inform anyone of whom we really are, as he would need to also disclose how he knows that, exactly.”

>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<

Balin, eldest son of Fundin, paled slightly when he saw whom had just been escorted through the doors of Thorin Oakenshield’s audience chamber. The younger of the two had his journeyman scribe braids in his hair where everyone could see and was covered nearly head to toe in homemade knits, knitted himself, Balin knew. He seemed scrawny for his age and looked at least 30 years younger as well.

However, underneath that image, Balin knew what lurked and he swallowed hard, already thinking of Ori, son of an unknown father, joining the quest for Erebor. He had tried to dissuade Thorin from forcing Nori to accept the contract, but as he had been the one to bring the name to his attention, it hadn’t worked. While Ori may have looked to be week, he was far from it. His eldest brother could still beat him in pure muscle, but if Ori had ever gone into the guard or become a warrior, he would’ve given Dwalin trouble in training, just in brute strength.

Beside him, in perfectly fitted, if worn clothing, stood the eldest of the three brothers. His father was known, the only one of the three, but what wasn’t known was how Madrori had died. It was well assumed that he had died from the Dragon, but Balin vaguely remembered several times that the guard and his father had been called out to the small home before Erebor fell. All Fundin had ever said to him was that some dwarrow never learned how to properly treat a dam and reminded him that it was dwarrowdam whom passed on the strength of the generation, and they were often more dangerous than the strongest of dwarrow warriors if they chose to be.

With his hair perfectly braided, prim and proper Dori stepped forward and spoke first, “Master Balin, it is good to see you well. We come to join our kin on your quest for Erebor. It would be good to once again see the land where I was born.”

Balin simply nodded and took a hidden steadying breath before responding, “Of course, Master Dori, young Ori. King Thorin will wish to greet and thank you himself. Right this way, if you would.”

As he felt the eyes measuring every step he took in front of them, Balin sent up a silent prayer to Mahal to keep them all safe from their own company and to hold Thorin’s tongue around the three Ri’s of the Va-Ri Underground, the largest organized crime ring into dwarrow history.

>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<

“So, a burglar, are you?” Nori asked quietly as he rode next to the hobbit, only giving him a brief glance from the corner of one eye.

“No, actually, I’m not,” Bilbo huffed just as quietly.

“Ah. Where’d you get that shiny thing then? Can’t imagine how one of those could’ve ended up in such a peaceful place on accident.”

Bilbo brushed a hand against the lapel of his coat where a twisted bit of gold wire in a loose geometric shape with four points was pinned, nearly hidden. “It was my mother’s.”

“And how did she obtain it?”

“She had one made of string and was gifted a more permanent one before she married my father and was still called Belladonna Took.” Bilbo took a bit of pleasure from the slight jerk Nori gave at the name.

The dwarf was silent for a bit, “Did she teach you how to be gifted with your own?”

Bilbo was the one to give out a sidelong glanced then, “Yes, as well as the skills she learned when she received it. After all, I am the half Took of Bag-End. We hobbits are keen on our family history.”

Nori nodded and dropped back until he was riding next to Dori at the very end of the line, with Ori and Bofur between them and the rest of the company. “Our burglar, isn’t.”

“We all already knew that, Nori. He is nothing more than a hobbit looking for some adventure and getting himself likely killed.”

“Oh, he’s something alright. He’s the Tookend, the half Took of Bag-End. Son of Bell Took,” Nori stated quietly enough Dori had to strain to hear him and took immense pleasure in the spluttering his brother gave in reaction.

“What?!”

“We have no burglar, but we do have an expert con artist with a background in thievery.”

>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<

Dori was the next to approach the hobbit, waiting until he was by himself near the ponies. The two looked at each other for some time before Dori pulled aside the collar of several shirts, revealing a very similar shape of twisted material as the gold one Bilbo sported at his own collar.

“Dori Va-Ri, Mister Baggins of the Tookend.”

The hobbit’s eyes widened in surprise before he shifted his collar so the four pointed star there could be seen, “I’m honored to meet the crafter himself. So Ori is the one ‘much hidden strength’ as Nori’s reputation is whispered of far and wide, odd for the Va-Ri.”

Dori sighed and tucked away his marker even as Bilbo did the same. “I fear that error is much from me. There was never much to stand out for a name to be made from. I was likely overly harsh about such a lack. So he has made himself known overly much, unbecoming of what he is and how far his skills have come. Thief is hardly a title worthy of a Va-Ri.”

Bilbo gave a smile which would not have been out of place on a warg, “Be that as true as it can, he has not divulged the name others have tagged to his skills if you only know him by his early one.”

“My brother has kept his exploits much from my ears since returning, though I hear everything. What has changed?”

“For one of whom it is said cannot be held and nearly that of caught? It is a whisper, a shadow of a thing. A piece that has become warnings to the youth joining the guard of any place he has rumored to be seen. ‘Do not chase the Shadow Thief.’ they say. He is fog on a breeze and slips through one’s fingers just as easily. Few know that he is a Va-Ri and fewer still have had the pleasure to greet him without a knife at their throat. I was young, not even yet a tween, when mother had a guest of the Star. It was a privilege to speak with him then, though I was all Took and had not yet grown into the Baggins half as I did years after his visit. He is more than you have seen before, Master Dori, and will be much to surprise you later.”

>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<>~***~<

“The Tookend is said to have forged off the elf Lords themselves,” Ori said by way of greeting.

Bilbo was sitting on a stone some ways from the rest of the company after the food had finished, his pipe out and glowing gently as it smoldered. He glanced over at the dwarf and tipped his head slightly to the stone next to him, inviting the other’s company.

“And it is said the Hidden One can forge a forger and prove innocent when caught.”

Ori grinned wickedly, “That might be true if he had ever been caught. So, how did you learn? I don’t remember hearing of Bell Took being of the same branch of work.”

“She wasn’t, but she was a _collector_ of handwritten elven texts. Much as how a scribe learns by copying old texts and scrolls, so too I learned by mimicking old texts of elven origin… And any others that could be found, including dwarrow ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crime runs in the family, Dori disapproves because Nori is public about what he does. They each have their own branch they specialize in, but the underworld knows to not mess with any of them or all three will be on your head. Ori is forgery, Nori is theft, assassinations on the side, Dori is fleecing stolen goods and black markets and blackmail.
> 
> Pairings if I ever decide to continue this further:
> 
> Bofur/Bilbo/Ori  
> Dori/Thorin  
> Nori/Bifur

**Author's Note:**

> So, just plot bunnies that I am forcing myself to write as shorts for now as I have issues not making things less than 10-ish chapters and I need them out of my head. Might expand on some later, the ideas are already there, if there's interest in them. These are not based off prompts, but some ideas were put there by reading others' stories and there are too many to give credit to them all, but yeah, lots of good stuff out there.


End file.
